luckylapinefandomcom-20200215-history
General Store
The General Store '''is the main shopping center for all Lucky Lapine citizens. Housing everything from rabbit hutches to rabbit litter boxes to simple veterinary care medicine, a player could possible fully enjoy the game without visiting any other store but the vet. They are found in all ten cities, and all of them in all the cities (except Hutchington) are exactly the same wiht the exception of current stock that resets many times a day. You can access the store from the town on the navigation menu. It is divided into aisles. Accessories Aisle ($1.99 - $5.99) Black Leash, Black Harness, Blue Leash, Blue Harness, Green Leash, Green Harness, Orange Leash, Orange Harness, Purple Leash, Purple Harness, Red Leash, Red Harness. White Leash, White Harness Bedding Aisle ($0.99 - $15.99) Aspen Bedding: Extra Large, Aspen Bedding: Large, Aspen Bedding: Medium, Aspen Bedding: Small, Blue Woodshavings: Large, Blue Woodshavings: Medium, Litter: Extra Large, Litter: Large, Litter: Medium, Litter: Small, Pink Woodshavings: Large, Pink Woodshavings: Medium, Regular Woodshavings: Extra Large, Regular Woodshavings: Large, Regular Woodshavings: Medium, Regular Woodshavings: Small, Shredded Paper: Extra Large, Shredded Paper: Large, Shredded Paper: Medium, Shredded Paper: Small, Straw Carrier Aisle ($2.69 - $14.99) Green Luxury Plastic Carrier, Pink Luxury Plastic Carrier, Plain Box Carrier, Plain Plastic Carrier, Plastic Carrier (for cavies) Chew Toy Aisle ($1.99 - $5.49) - Bamboo Chew, Bark and Bristle Chew, Carrot Wooden Chew Chain, Coconut and Rope Chew, Flower Wood Chew Chain, Gnaw Stone Stick, Heart Wooden Chew Chain, Leaf Wooden Chew Chain, Puzzle Chew, Willow Sticks Food Aisle ($0.89 - $14.99) Bag of Blackcurrant & Apple Nuggets: Large, Bag of Blackcurrants & Apple Nuggets: Medium, Bag of Blackcurrant & Apple Nuggets: Small, Bag of Carrot Nuggets: Large, Bag of Carrot Nuggets: Medium, Bag of Carrot Nuggets: Small, Bag of Clover & Plantain Nuggets: Large, Bag of Clover & Plantain Nuggets: Medium, Bag of Clover & Plantain Nuggets: Small, Bag of Dandelion Nuggets: Large, Bag of Dandelion Nuggets: Medium, Bag of Dandelion Nuggets: Small, Bag of Herbal Nuggets: Large, Bag of Herbal Nuggets: Medium, Bag of Herbal Nuggets: Small, Bag of Muesli: Large, Bag of Muesli: Medium, Bag of Muesli: Small, Large Timothy Hay, Small Timothy Hay Grooming Aisle ($1.99 - $3.99) A Furry Shampoo! , Bristle Brush, Comb, Fine Tooth Comb, Massage Slicker, Slicker Brush Guinea Pig Cage Aisle ($52.00 - $149.00, + 5 Credits after limit)(only in Hutchington) Extra Large Cage, Large Cage, Medium Cage, Small Cage Hutch Aisle ($52.00 - $149.00, + 5 Credits after limit) Small Hutch, Medium Hutch, Large Hutch, Extra Large Hutch House Aisle ($7.49 - $15.99) Blue Plastic House, Cosy Bed, Grass Net, Red Plastic House, Wooden House Keychains Aisle ($1,000) Double Maned Lionhead Keyring, Dutch Rabbit Keychain, Dwarf Hotot Keychain, English Lop Keychain, English Spot Keychain, Flemish Giant Keychain, Holland Lop Keychain, Mini Rex Keychain, Netherland Dwarf Keychain, Norwegian Silver Fox Keychain, Shaved English Angora Keychain, Standard Chinchilla Keychain, Tan Rabbit Keychain Litter Tray Aisle ($5.99 - $11.99) Small Litter Tray, Large Litter Tray Other Aisle ($1.79 - $2.99) Bowl, Disinfectant, Mineral Stone, Water Bottle Treats Aisle ($0.99 - $4.49) Alfalfa Wreath, Berry Drops, Carrot Drops, Chocolate Drops, Corn Cob, Fruit Stick, Harvest Feast Carrot, Harvest Feast Heart, Harvest Feast Rabbit, Harvest Feast Star, Harvest Feast Wheel, Hay Cookies, Honey Stick, Popcorn Stick, Rice Bites, Wild Berry Stick, Yoghurt Drops Toys Aisle ($0.99 - $9.99) Hay Tunnel, Large Jingle Ball, Plastic Warren, Pop Up Tent, Small Jingle Ball, Treat Ball, Tug & Chew Wellbeing Aisle ($3.59 - $7.29) C-Vit, Calming Drops, Claw Trimmer, Spot on Treatment, Worming Paste They also hire: Perks for working as a '''Retail Employee: 50% discount at home stores Free item classifieds placement +INT boost on kitten bred ($20 salary)